


Брат и его гений

by Minilit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brothers, Comfort, Family, Friendship, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Элайджа и Гэвин Камски - братья, поддержка и опора друг другу в разных жизненных коллизиях. История о том, что такое для них семья.
Kudos: 12





	Брат и его гений

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andywarhol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/gifts), [beili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Brother and his Genius](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449097) by [andywarhol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol)



Сколько Элайджа себя помнил, у него был прекрасный старший-младший брат, и ему всегда казалось, что никакая сила во Вселенной не способна это изменить.

***

Росли они как все обычные дети-погодки: делили игрушки, комнату, родителей, вещи и книжки. Но как всегда знал Элайджа — они делили все и всех не потому, что надо было разделить, а потому, что было весело. И Гэвин в конце концов всегда сдавался первым, он говорил, что он младше, но Элайджа слишком сильно расстраивается для старшего.  
И уступал. Всегда.

***

Гэвин от Элайджи всегда очень отличался — волосы у него были каштановые, без ухода в черноту; фигура более крепкая, лицо не вытянутое, а широкое, и глазами он не походил ни на маму, ни на папу. Если так посмотреть, он вообще ото всех Камски отличался, но тоже носил фамилию Камски. Элайджа этим очень гордился. Его брат умел поднять настроение, заткнуть задир, бросить камешек дальше всех, набить по воде больше «блинчиков» и прекрасно умел проводить время с самим Элайджей, которого избегали все, кажется, даже собственные взрослые.  
Как-то, когда они сидели на старой яблоне, Гэвин предложил этому объяснение:  
— Мы просто близнецы, которые не близнецы, ну знаешь, которые непохожи! — махнул руками, пугая Элайджу внезапным страхом за другого. Не ровен час упадёт.  
— Двойняшки, — серьезно подтверждает Элайджа, — я читал.  
— Лучше скажи, о чем ты не читал, — Гэвин гордится Элайджей точно так же, как он сам Гэвином. — Ты про все знаешь, я просто напомню: двойняшки не похожи, но они как близнецы, друг друга чувствуют и дружат сильно-сильно!  
— А ты меня чувствуешь? — в этот момент Элайджа счастлив как никогда.  
— Ну конечно! И я чувствую, что ты хочешь яблоко! Сейчас достану!  
Элайджа не знает, что это сработало, мистика или рассудок, но яблоко и впрямь хочет.

***

Когда их день рождения опять празднуют вместе — всегда по дню Элайджи, в июле, заготовленный сюрприз больше пугает. Там клоуны, куча клоунов, а их нарисованные рты будто способны открываться насколько нарисованы! Тогда Гэвин уходит с Элайджей к ним в комнату, на второй этаж, закрывает замок изнутри, прикрывает окошко и говорит:  
— Вот, видишь? Никаких клоунов! Только твой страшный младший бра-ат! — и протягивает Элайдже конфету. — Ты слишком расстраиваешься, честно, Элай, надо подсластить тебе удар судьбы!  
— Лучше бы заранее, — кисло говорит Элайджа, но конфету берёт.  
Гэвин серьезно кивает и пихает его в бок — новенькая приставка ещё совершенно необкатана!

***

Следующее откровение насчёт их особого положения приходит к ним в возрасте двенадцати лет. У Элайджи в кармане медленно греется и подтаивает шоколадная конфета, подсунутая в дверях братом.  
Мама напряжённо молчит, а папа говорит, что Гэвин им неродной. Не совсем родной. У него была другая мама, но она от Гэвина отказалась.  
У Элайджи холодеют руки и ноги, перед глазами проносятся какие-то цветные круги. Гэвин не может быть неродным, это же Гэвин!  
И разница у них в возрасте не год, а три месяца, на самом деле день рождения Гэвина в октябре. Взрослые смотрят и ждут реакции. Мама — только элайджина мама? — говорит, что он бы узнал рано или поздно, что это заметно, что они не будут против, если Гэвин заинтересуется судьбой своей настоящей, биологической матери. Гэвин рассматривает свои ладони, не поднимает головы, но уверенным голосом говорит, что не будет против оставаться частью своей семьи. Своей настоящей семьи, где у него есть брат, папа и мама.  
Взрослые тают, как конфета, Гэвин до последнего не поднимает глаз и шмыгает носом только когда родители треплют его по плечу, выходя из комнаты.  
Элайджа уйти не может. Он чувствует, что должен что-то сказать, что-то, чтобы Гэвин сразу понял — ничего не изменилось!  
— Вообще-то… — голос некстати срывается, но Элайджа упрямо продолжает. — Вообще-то мы двойняшки!  
Гэвин всхлипывает громче, вытирает слезы рукавом и пытается улыбаться:  
— От разных мам?  
— И в разное время, но полгода это ближе, чем год!  
— А ещё мы друг друга чувствуем? Правда чувствуем, Элай? — Гэвин всхлипывает совсем надрывно, и Элайджа пересаживается на подлокотник его кресла.  
Элайджа слабо помнит, что говорит потом, но очень отчётливо его память восстанавливает образ — темная макушка брата, под руками, и сам Гэвин, рыдающий ему в плечо.

***

Потом сюрпризы сыплются на Элайджу градом, и зачастую единственным утешением служит конфета от мистического-родного-неродного близнеца-двойняшки. Элайджа находит ее в кармане и понимает: очередной долгий разговор с родителями впереди. Иногда с директором школы. Иногда с учителями, когда он делает всё слишком-слишком-слишком быстро, как выражается Гэвин — «как Флэш». Иногда конфета предупреждает, что Гэвина забирают на соревнования, брат увлекается единоборствами, видит себя правоохранителем, но про дурацкую конфетку не забывает.  
Примерно там же, в старших классах, Элайджа смотрит какой-то фильм, сейчас уже и не вспомнить, какой, и загорается идеей сделать андроида.  
Интеллект находит, где развернуться на полную, и люди для Элайджи Камски почти исчезают.  
Остаётся разве что мама, папа, но главное — Гэвин, брат остаётся с Элайджей всегда. Элайдже временами кажется, что они правда мистические двойняшки, Гэвин делает жизнь проще и интереснее.  
И поддерживает. Всегда.

***

Потом они растут, меняются, Элайдже очень интересно учиться самому и очень неинтересно — в школе. Временами он забывает, что надо делать заинтересованное лицо или отвечать, когда его спрашивают. Учителей пугает, когда он резко поднимает взгляд, ну, так говорит Гэвин. И перед каждым разговором с родителями, учителями, директором, Элайджа находит в кармане конфету. Иногда перед сюрпризами на его, теперь только его День рождения или накануне какого-то масштабного вранья. Например, что у папы командировка, хотя они в курсе, что ему нравится миленькая секретарша. Или что у мамы дела, но она собралась ненавидеть весь мир с подругами.  
Элайджа не знает, как Гэвину это удается, но он предвосхищает и предупреждает, правда.  
Элайджа ему благодарен.

***

Андроиды в завершенном виде приходят в голову вместе с Гэвином и кино. Они опять смотрят какое-то банальное старье, где андроиды выглядят, как ожившие эмоджи, с ушами-антеннами и руками-крюками, когда Гэвин бросает Элайдже вызов. Сейчас Элайджа не может вспомнить дословно, то ли «ничего себе они в своем двадцатом веке смогли», то ли «а ты так сможешь?»  
Гэвин бросает в него подушкой, но мамы с папой нет дома, так что за подушку на полу их никто не отчитает, и Элайджа бросает снаряд в ответ.  
Даже когда он засыпает в тот день, шестерёнки в голове крутятся будто сами. На соседней кровати сопит брат, а Элайджа все не может успокоиться. Андроиды, полностью человекоподобные роботы — это интересно.

***

Элайджа окунается в технику с головой и, кажется, слишком мало выныривает — Гэвин увлекается спортом, он теперь мастер единоборств и часто ездит на соревнования. Элайджа периодически забывает даты, но когда находит в кармане конфету, понимает — завтра, Гэвин уедет завтра.  
В его отсутствие работается хуже, но глядя на полку с медалями брата, Элайджа клянётся сам себе — пока это будет мешать Гэвину развиваться, он ни за что ему не скажет.

***

Иногда сердце не на месте и без всяких конфет. Элайджа постепенно теряет спокойствие, когда начинает следить за временем пристально: Гэвин обещал, что они вернутся сегодня, он писал в чате последний раз около часа ночи, попрощался и пообещал разбудить сразу ведром ледяной воды.  
Он обещал утром уже быть.  
Элайджа старательно не нервничает, но голову СТ100 сегодня трогать не решается. Обязательно что-нибудь замкнет.  
Когда в дверь звонят, его разрывают противоречия, но не спуститься Элайджа не может, а в голове вертится, что Гэвин обязательно бы открыл ключом, даже если бы потерял, у взрослых есть запасной под вазой, а у них — потайной, под кирпичом.  
Гэвин бы, конечно, открыл, но это не Гэвин, это их одноклассник. Говорит, машина перевернулась. Авария. Их даже по телеку покажут.  
Элайджа в принципе в курсе, что должен что-то сказать, но просто закрывает дверь.  
Надо срочно что-то сделать, позвонить в больницу? Или Гэвину? Или родителям? Элайджа в растерянности и методично обхлопывает карманы — конфеты, чтобы подсластить пилюлю, с собой нет.  
Это тоже совсем не помогает.

***

Когда они ходят куда-то вместе, кто-нибудь обязательно говорит, что они непохожи. Элайджа понимает, почему. Люди говорят о брате по-всякому: Гэвин крепкий, очень спортивный, со шрамом поперек лица, заметный и похож на бандита.  
Элайджу это не волнует. Главное, что его брат оправился после аварии. Гэвин ходит, в принципе, этого достаточно. Неважно с кем и куда, сколько на нем шрамов и что говорят люди. Брату пришлось долго разрабатывать спину и руки, потом, наконец, ноги. Гэвин ходит с Элайджей на конференции и выставки, он страшно горд братом, когда Элайджа представляет свое творение общественности.  
Элайдже мерещится запах яблок — так хорошо Гэвин его понимает.

***

Элайджа находит в своем кармане конфету и кривится: он подозревает, о чем пойдет разговор. Он, Элайджа Камски, заслуженный гений, его ждут все университеты, его разработка гремит по научному миру, как девятый вал. И да, именно этого гения ждёт выволочка за опоздание на семейный ужин в честь этого самого гения. Элайджа не хотел приходить. Гэвин его прикрыл и вчера вечером, когда Элайджа всё-таки пришел, был чуть мрачнее обычного. Не знай его Элайджа так хорошо, он и не понял бы.  
Это подозрительно, это ново и нехорошо — Элайджа предпочитает знать, что портит Гэвину настроение. Новообретенное «светило научной мысли» поправляет домашнюю кофту, улыбается наконец без брэкетов и вскидывает глаза на отражение. Гэвин говорит, этот взгляд пугает. Элайджа устало улыбается сам себе — иногда он не понимает, кто наивнее, он сам или его брат.

***

Им нужно выбирать колледж, выбирать профессию, Гэвин зубрит законы и продолжает тренировки, хотя профессиональным спортсменом ему, конечно, уже не стать. Элайджа листает буклеты и притворяется, что все это ему правда нужно или интересно.  
Отец с матерью верят, их обмануть несложно, а вот Гэвин…  
— Ты собираешься вырабатывать электричество трением страниц? Нет? — голос брата уверенный, дающий опору, но не грубый. — Тогда отложи макулатуру и поговори со мной? Элай?  
Детское прозвище не коробит, как должно бы, и настроение ползет ещё ниже — Гэвин знает его лучше него самого? Что ещё может определить брат просто по унылому виду и обманному маневру? Он же не телепат, в конце концов?  
— Если ты переживаешь, что Ребекка тебя не замечает, так она никого не замечает, — в бок прилетает супермягкая подушка-антистресс. — Потому что у нее есть парень. Он козёл, и в сто раз хуже тебя по всем статьям, это я ещё мозги в расчет не взял, но влюбленные девушки…  
Элайджа убеждается, что его брат, похоже, телепат.  
— С чего ты взял, что я думаю о Ребекке? — голос звучит обиженно и Элайджа, окончательно разочаровавшись в себе самом, закатывает глаза. — Я вовсе не…  
— Потому, что ты периодически косишься в зеркало и…  
Элайджа победоносно фыркает и не оборачивается:  
— Тут нет зеркал!  
— Хорошо, подловил, в зеркальную поверхность, — и Элайджа натыкается на взгляд брата в темном стекле монитора. — А вот сейчас я тебя подловил! Так вот, ты косишься и вздыхаешь, вздыхаешь и косишься! Так ведут себя люди, недовольные своей внешностью!  
Элайджа старается не вспоминать, как Ребекка скривилась, когда он с ней заговорил…  
— Неужели она отказала тебе, глядя в глаза? — его брат точно телепат. — Ну и глупая! Ее Роджер через пару лет только на пару размеров больше станет, а ты мир перевернешь! Ну Элай, это ещё не конец жизни, найдешь другую, нормальную девчонку!  
Брат раздражающе прав, но настроение ползет совсем в пыль, поэтому Элайджа отворачивается от него, от монитора, ложится в кровать и накрывает лицо буклетами.  
— Передай всем, что я умер от неразделённой любви! — звучит патетично и смешно, но хотя Элайджа задумывал это как шутку, Гэвин не смеётся.  
Кровать рядом прогибается под его весом, Элайджа не успевает перестать изображать умирающего, когда Гэвин просто сгребает его в охапку. Буклеты летят на пол, брат нагло улыбается прямо в лицо, а потом хватает за бока и щекочет!  
— Конечно, умер! Сейчас мы тебя быстренько подымем, свежий зомби! — за это Элайджа лупит Гэвина подушкой.  
И кто бы мог подумать, насколько счастливым может быть человек с разбитым сердцем.

***

Элайджа, конечно, поступает на роботостроение, а Гэвин, разумеется, на юрфак. Видеться они, по идее, должны реже, но Гэвин, кажется, страшно скучает — звонит по видеосвязи хотя бы раз в день, и постоянно висит в чате.  
Элайджа подозревает, что Гэвин не хочет его волновать, но все равно волнуется. Особенно он волнуется — как такая интернет-активность скажется на имидже брата, его успеваемости, тренировках? На зрении в конце концов?  
Когда он не выдерживает и говорит о своих опасениях, Гэвин смеётся — его репутации не грозит ничего уже давным-давно: шрамированный однофамилец знаменитого гения Камски надёжно защищён стеной слухов и сплетен.  
Элайджа обдумывает сказанное несколько раз, но приходит к выводу — ему не нравится, как это звучит. Он не вполне уверен, почему, так что помалкивает, но выражение «шрамированный однофамилец Камски» заставляет ворочаться что-то в груди. Очень неприятное.  
Гэвин не считает себя его братом? Глупости. Гэвин не шрамированный? Алло, объективная реальность? Гэвин не Камски?..  
И вот тут Элайджа задумывается. А что если Гэвин не считает себя Камски?  
Мысли отвлекающие, безрадостные, поэтому Элайджа почти не удивлён, что тон сообщений от Гэвина становится все более обеспокоенным.  
«Я обидел тебя?»  
«Элай, не молчи, я все равно не отстану!»  
«Элайджа Камски, этот абонент хочет вам сказать… Ну правда, ты чего?»  
«Элайджа, пожалуйста, скажи ты, что случилось? Я почти коп, я помогу!»  
«Если твои соседи по комнате украли твой телефон, я приеду и переломаю им руки!»  
Гэвин знает, что Элайджа живёт один.  
Элайджа не может набраться смелости спросить о том, что тревожит, прямо.  
Гэвин молчит в чате целый день, и Элайджа уже начинает беспокоиться с другого бока, когда брат заявляется лично. Прямо посреди учебной недели, встревоженный, невыспавшийся, явно проведший ночь в автобусе, а день в дороге.  
Прежде чем зайти, верный себе Гэвин сует в руки застывшего Элайджи целый шоколадный батончик.  
Элайджа думает, что так наверное себя ощущают те, кого ведут на расстрел — выражение лица Гэвина не предвещает ничего хорошего.  
— А вот теперь, мистер Элайджа Камски, ты мне объясни, что такого случилось, что ты пару клавиш нажать не мог? — голос у Гэвина вроде обыкновенный, но Элайджа как раз настраивает голосовой модуль Хлои и поэтому слышит какое-то напряжение.  
Не звук, эхо звука.  
Гэвин звучит, как натянутая струна.  
Элайджа садится на кровать и вздыхает. Он не хотел и не думал… Но как теперь объяснить? На Гэвина даже взглянуть страш…  
Гэвин садится рядом.  
Элайджа продолжает стискивать шоколадный батончик, и только поэтому наверное, набирается смелости посмотреть в глаза правде.  
И смотрится эта правда ужасно взвинченной. Элайджа делает свой ход и приваливается к брату плечом.  
Гэвин слегка вздрагивает и так же слегка расслабляется.  
— Ну? — голос у него меняется обратно, теперь почти без струнного напряжения. — Элай, ты говорить разучился? Тебя обижают? Ты сам на меня обиделся?  
И вот на последнем Гэвин даёт петуха. Обоим становится как-то неловко, эту неловкость надо разрушить, и Элайджа заглядывает брату в глаза:  
— Почему ты назвал меня однофамильцем? — озвученный вопрос выглядит очень глупо.  
Элайджа чувствует жар, приливший к щекам, но глаз не опускает, потому что нельзя.  
Головой не знает, но нутром чует — нельзя.  
Гэвин смотрит в ответ, прямо, тоже краснеет, собирается для ответа.  
— Элайджа, ты, — обрывает себя, просит: — скажи, ты не обиделся?  
— Я хочу быть твоим братом и не понимаю, почему я гений и кто угодно ещё, вдобавок к однофамильцу! — выходит злее, чем он ожидал.  
Гэвин наоборот расслабляется:  
— Ты наверное шутишь надо мной, — невесело усмехается. — Потому что быть твоим братом мечтает каждый первый! А если я так скажу, то прощай твоя свободная прекрасная беззаботная жизнь! Все будут в курсе, как тебя достать!  
— Тогда получается, ты меня защищал и защитил? Как обычно? — Элайджа даже не сдерживает облегчения.  
— Что и требовалось доказать, от университета тупеют, — Гэвин тоже нескрываемо расслабляется, сползает по покрывалу, секунда, уже спит.  
Элайджа нервно шуршит упаковкой батончика — кажется, он перенервничал как раз настолько.

***

Элайджа не чувствует особенных изменений — с братом они легко общаются и на расстоянии, а с родителями он и без того не очень активно общался. Зато возвращение на каникулы будто снимает что-то с глаз, возможно, Элайдже наконец есть, с чем сравнивать. Дома сухо, стерильно, прохладно и морально никого нет — мама в обустройство не вкладывается, папе не до того, у него новая секретарша, Гэвин бы мог, но если приглядеться, он даже вещи свои дальше ванной не уносит. Элайдже необъяснимо неприятно, хотя так, вроде, было всегда, к тому же сам Элайджа свои вещи тоже не раскидывает.  
Уютнее всего им на втором этаже — комнаты у них с этого лета разные, родители за время отсутствия расчистили одну, работавшую всегда как кладовка, но Гэвин по старой памяти сидит у брата.  
Элайджа не против, наоборот, он расчищает место среди своих проектов, чтобы брат точно нашел себе место.  
Хлоя уже почти готова покорять сердца, Элайджа любит с ней возиться, а Гэвин любит смотреть, как возится Элайджа, и может даже сам ничем в этот момент не заниматься. Для Элайджи это загадка, но сам Гэвин вообще не придает подобному значения.  
Гэвин говорит «соскучился», говорит «целый год тебя не видел, компенсирую», говорит «ты изменился, ищу 10 отличий» — а потом засыпает. Это отдельная загадка для Элайджи, потому что Гэвин спортивный, ему нужно тратить силы, чтобы уставать, и раз он по полдня просто сидит в комнате, значит, тратит силы на другое. На что?  
Вопрос проясняется, когда как-то Элайджа встаёт раньше своего обычного времени — на кухне Гэвин и мама, говорят тихо, но Элайджа не может избавиться от ощущения, что неправильно тихо.  
Он подходит как во сне, останавливается и стоит молча, слушая. Элайдже нехорошо, и к такому он готов не был: «мэм», вместо «мам», и «мальчик», вместо «Гэвин» или как угодно иначе по-семейному.  
Элайджа так и не заходит, хотя теперь смертельно хочется шоколадку, шоколадного молока или кусок торта, тоже шоколадного, который остался с вечера. Элайджа хочет зайти, чтобы убедиться — он все ещё спит, и сейчас проснется, но рациональная часть в нем всегда была сильнее: как бы ни хотелось потешить себя иллюзиями, в кухне такая же реальность, что и каждый день, просто самый невнимательный сын и брат в мире наконец соизволил это заметить.  
Гэвин иногда обзывает его «ниндзя» за бесшумную походку, вот и сейчас он разворачивается и уходит. Это неправильно, но как решить так, чтобы никто не пострадал, Элайджа сейчас не знает. Чуть позже, когда будет решение, он поговорит со всеми. Желательно, по отдельности и наедине.  
В памяти поднимаются вызубренные вопросы по социологии, которую Элайджа сдавал вот только в конце семестра, потом перед глазами проплывает обычная А с плюсом, а потом Элайджа зажмуривается и думает, что даже до Ф недотягивает.  
Элайджа не привык быть собой недовольным, и теперь он больше читает, в основном о психологии. Гэвин как-то заглядывает ему через плечо, с присвистом интересуется, не залетел ли кто-нибудь от Элайджи, что тот пошел в психологию нежеланных детей, но, кажется, на этот раз удается обмануть его телепатию.  
Элайджа привык решать то, что ему не нравится, и теперь просто обязан это сделать. Ради мамы, ради брата, ради себя самого.

***

Лучший совет, который ему нравится — ограничить травмирующее общение. Поэтому Элайджа прикидывает так и этак, а потом сообщает родителям, что им с Гэвином просто необходимо съездить за консультацией одного робототехника. Один Элайджа не хочет, а с Гэвином весело и безопасно.  
Сам Гэвин, который о подобном плане до последнего не подозревал, почему-то давится соком и долго кашляет. И потом ничего Элайдже не объясняет, но соглашается сразу.  
Их, конечно, отпускают, и Элайджа впервые слышит от матери вздох облегчения, когда она прощается с Гэвином. Может быть потому, что раньше он не прислушивался. Становится разом за всех обидно, но за Гэвина, который тоже слышит прекрасно и при этом ухом не ведёт — обидно больше всех.  
Потом они проводят лучшее в жизни лето, когда деньги уже есть, свободы через край, времени вместе просто невероятно много и постоянно есть, куда стремиться. Частые звонки матери дают родителям иллюзию контроля, так что особенно никто не беспокоится.  
Беседа с робототехником странная — его зовут Маркус Уилкс, у него огромное количество тупорылых болванок на всех поверхностях, и они ни разу не похожи на изящную Хлою. Маркус мучается с системой охлаждения, Элайджа брякает, что да, им не хватает жидкости, а потом испуганно смолкает, когда уважаемый робототехник швыряет в них швабру, что-то крича о проклятых молокососах. Гэвин швабру ловит и аккуратно ставит к стеночке, но драпают они от этого полоумного так, будто только что опять ограбили старый яблоневый сад.  
Университет наступает опять слишком скоро, но Элайджа умудряется взять с Гэвина слово о новых совместных каникулах. В следующее лето, конечно, все срывается, потому что Гэвина усылают на сборы. Это подозрительно, даже по оговоркам Элайджа видит, что Гэвина куда-то отделяют, а потом выясняется, что брат засветился перед федералами. Элайджа даже не знает, как Гэвин умудрился, сам Гэвин привычно валит на Элайджу:  
— Это все потому, что я твой брат!

***

Точно то же самое Гэвин говорит, предъявляя состоявшемуся гению столетия и главе корпорации «Киберлайф» свое рабочее удостоверение. Там крупно написано ФБР, прямо как в кино показывают. Элайджа берет в руки, недоверчиво разглядывает, но на фото знакомое лицо, Гэвин не улыбается, потому что фотограф сказал ему не улыбаться.  
Они всегда говорят Гэвину не улыбаться, а Элайджа потом пытается найти фото, которое можно положить в кошелёк или куда там — в ритме взрослой жизни часто не повстречаешься, особенно с агентом, будь он хоть тысячу раз твой родной брат.  
Элайджа все ещё разглядывает удостоверение, когда живой улыбающийся Гэвин перегибается через плечо и тычет в свое фото:  
— И это тоже в основном потому, что ты мой брат!  
— Что, не улыбаешься? — Элайджа иногда позволяет себе стать рассеянным, когда они наедине.  
— Нет, дубина ты гениальная, быстро меня туда взяли!  
Элайджа смотрит на повзрослевшего Гэвина, который вовсе не напоминает хоть сколько-нибудь несчастного человека, и думает, что в принципе, все всё сделали правильно.  
Родители его тогда правильно что взяли.  
А он его тогда правильно, что от родителей забрал.  
— Что? — Гэвин настороженно оттягивает рубашку с галстуком, осматривает, смешно упираясь подбородком в грудь. — Я где-то облился? Заляпался?  
Элайджа не выдерживает и смеётся: надо же, федеральный агент!

***

Общаются они от случая к случаю, но встречи в субботу, раз в две недели — священны. Элайджа запирает дом от непрошеных посетителей, наказывает Хлоям отклонять звонки, переодевается в мягкое и домашнее, забывает о заботах и превращается в более добрую, спокойную и наивную версию себя. Гэвин никогда не опаздывает, и у них целый вечер, целая ночь и целое утро, чтобы снова почувствовать себя братьями.  
Насколько Элайджа знает, Гэвин специально выстраивает график работы так, чтобы занятость была хоть круглосуточная, но не в это священное время.  
Как сам Элайджа уминает свой график, чтобы находилось время для брата, Гэвину знать вовсе не нужно.  
Так они и живут, гений и его брат, хотя Элайджа, периодически напарываясь на приступы телепатии у Гэвина, иногда забывает, кто где. Его бы в принципе устроила и роль брата.  
— Слушай, у тебя совет директоров шалит, — внезапный звонок после совещания. — Я тебя прошу, возвращайся сегодня домой хоть на Хлое, хоть общественным транспортом, только не на своей тачке, а?  
Элайджа вызывает такси.  
— Элай, Элай, слушай, что скажу, на твой прекрасный нимб засматриваются трудолюбивые китайцы, они, кажется, очень хотят твои патенты. Сегодня приедет делегация, повози их по гольф-клубу, бассейну или на лифте покатай, только не пускай на завод!  
Элайджа и так подозревал, что «Вейхуа» слишком активно жаждет встречи.  
— Элай, честно, ты меня в могилу сведешь, пойди пожри, а? Я тебе шоколадный торт прислал, специально с Хлоей, обязательно посмотри запись вручения, я там открытку наговорил, с нашим общим Днём рождения, кстати!  
И Элайджа знает, что это не отменяет встречи в субботу, просто Гэвин не может не поздравить именно сегодня.  
Телепат не телепат, но брат у него точно какой-то сверхъестественный.

***

Иногда, конечно, брат не объявляется месяцами. Тогда Элайджа питается редкими эсэмэсками, старыми фотографиями и надёжно перепрятанными фотографиями из их юношеской переписки — сейчас Гэвин фотографируется редко…  
И вдруг Элайджу осеняет: есть же Хлоя!  
Он просит странслировать ему на монитор, что она сняла в прошлый визит брата, но видеоряд какой-то замыленный, особенно на изображении брата. Хлоя говорит, охранные обновления. Элайджа не любит, когда кто-то лезет в его софт, поэтому данную функцию ломает. Хлоя теперь первый в мире андроид-правонарушитель, но зато снимки со следующей встречи Элайджа посмотрит в нормальном качестве. Может, там даже будут нормальные фотографии, где Гэвин улыбается?

***

В один из таких невыходов на связь, Элайджа замечает за собой странность. Сердце нервно колотится и брата нереально хочется найти сию секунду. Хлоя мешает ему отследить сигнал телефона в последний момент.  
Через несколько дней Гэвин пишет смс, все вроде налаживается… И брат не объявляется в поле зрения почти полгода.  
Элайджа успевает стосковаться сто раз, но его поддерживают смски, Хлои и вера в будущее. Через полгода Гэвин объявляется, как и положено — с извинениями в виде шоколадного торта. На все расспросы ускользает от ответов, и тогда Элайджа спрашивает в лоб:  
— Значит, тебя ранили?  
Гэвин почти не удивляется:  
— Что меня выдало? Волосы отрасли! Я даже подкачался!  
Элайджа отрывает ложку от торта и свободно взмахивает ей вдоль лица:  
— У тебя раньше волосы по-другому лежали, наверное, шрам под ними, да?  
Гэвин ничего не отвечает про шрам, поэтому Элайджа просто поднимается с места, освобождает руки, оставляя ложку во рту, подходит, ерошит волосы, неизбежно находит то, что ищет, и хмурится. Садится обратно, заедает новый стресс новым куском божественно вкусного торта, наводит ложку на напрягшегося брата, запивает все чаем и говорит. Медленно, чтобы лучше доходило:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что так не делается?  
Гэвин редко оправдывается, но глядя на заерзавшего брата, Элайджа понимает — вот оно. Сегодня в лесу сдохнет что-то нереально огромное или на дне морском проснется какой-нибудь спящий вулкан.  
— Элай, это ты должен понять, я не успел тебя предупредить, мы там, короче, ах, чертова секретность! Я даже торт бы тебе прислать не успел, не то что предупредить!  
— За полгода? — Элайджа очень старается сохранять ровный тон, холодный и надменный, как с советом директоров.  
С Гэвином это трудно.  
— За полгода я бы всё успел, — Гэвин слегка хмурится, осознавая, насколько влип. — Но я не хотел…  
— Меня волновать? — Элайджа старается сохранять спокойствие, но ложка вонзается в несчастный тортик со стуком о блюдце.  
Вместе с тортиком вздрагивает Гэвин. Элайдже становится немного стыдно, но не настолько, чтобы остановиться.  
— Я уважаю твой статус секретности, — срочно запить чаем, запить и не ляпнуть с перебором. — Поэтому ещё ни разу не взломал твой телефон. Но предполагалось, что ты меня любишь, так?  
Гэвин теперь просто кивает, отрывисто и нервно.  
— И не считаешь меня идиотом?  
Гэвин кивает ещё резче.  
— И наверное сообразишь, что я сложу два и два, сделаю вывод и буду ожидать определенного события в своей жизни. Например, телефонного звонка? С адресом больницы?  
Тут Гэвин голову опускает и ворошит волосы новым жестом, как тоже подмечает Элайджа — более осторожным. Ложка вонзается в тортик почти остервенело.  
— Вот именно, Гэвин. Тебе, судя по поведению, чуть полголовы не оторвало. Судя по шраму — совсем чуть-чуть недоотрывало, а я узнаю последним? Постфактум?  
— Элай, Эл, Элайджа, я… Я, — отводит глаза и закрывает лицо руками. Уши у него красные. — Я не знаю, что сказать.  
Голос звонко отражается от ладоней, Элайджа ещё раз брякает ложкой о блюдечко, не без мстительного удовольствия наблюдая, как окончательно съеживается Гэвин.  
А потом Элайджа отключает опцию для совета директоров и просто устало вздыхает.  
— Ты меня очень сильно напугал, Гэвин, — за ладонями шумно дышат, — я уже почти смирился с тем, что не увижу тебя никогда, ты на самом деле умер, а сообщения с твоего телефона мне шлёт идеально мимикрирующий рептилоид, или как там у вас в ФБР принято оставлять в неведении осиротевших родственников?  
— Никак, — звонко из-за ладоней. — Тебе бы принесли сложенный треугольником флаг и неотправленное письмо.  
Элайджу передирает внутри лютым холодом от одной мысли о подобном, тортик не вызывает аппетита, а брата хочется взять за загривок и тряхануть так, чтобы челюсти щелкнули.  
Но жалко голову.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, у тебя есть специальное письмо на случай твоей безвременной кончины? — сохранять спокойствие все труднее.  
— Я их периодически переписываю, — Гэвин все никак не отнимает руки от лица.  
Которое наверняка горит тоже, ровно как уши — предательским алым.  
— И предыдущие версии? — Элайджа почти все уже понял или додумался, но уточнить стоит.  
— Я сжигаю, — Гэвин так и сидит, напротив и с закрытым лицом.  
— То есть я не видел уже несколько писем, адресованных мне?  
— Ты бы хотел?  
Вопрос ставит в тупик.  
— Гэвин, возьми себя в руки и скажи мне это в лицо, что ты там написал?  
— Что я тебя очень люблю, Элай, — Гэвин отнимает руки от лица по одной, с усилием. — И не хотел бы тебя огорчать.  
— Поэтому ты отказываешь мне в праве знать, когда тебе плохо? И не даёшь помочь? Не позволяешь приблизиться?  
— Я, я не… Я все ещё не нахожу слов, — Гэвин осознает ошибку, для Элайджи этого почти достаточно.  
— Просто пообещай, что в следующий раз не будешь доводить меня до нервного срыва изнуряющим молчанием?  
— Не могу, — Гэвина передёргивает, — а вдруг я правда…  
Элайджу тоже передёргивает, и он вскидывает руку, призывая молчать.  
— Так, Гэвин, так. Давай подышим и успокоимся. Оба.  
— Но! — Гэвин возникает и тут же умолкает, потому что Элайджа поднимается с места. — Элай? Элай, не уходи!..  
Последнее слово Гэвин прямо выкрикивает. Элайджа переводит дух и шагает навстречу.  
— Вот, что и требовалось доказать, работа в ФБР пагубно влияет на мозги, — Элайджа притягивает голову сидящего брата к своей груди.  
Конечно, ведь Гэвин уселся на барный табурет. Выпендрёжник!  
— Ты не обиделся? — Гэвин, кажется, замер под руками и даже не дышит.  
— Нет, не обиделся. Мое состояние описывается другими словами, Гэв, и не все из них принято произносить в приличном обществе. Но я не обиделся.  
— Спасибо, — бормочет невыносимый брат в грудь и наконец обнимает.  
Элайдже нравится все, кроме глобального повода для объятий.  
Но это Гэвин, с ним никогда нельзя угадать наперед.

***

В другой раз Гэвин как-то особенно гениально проводит операцию, его награждают, и пока идёт репортаж об этом, он уже стоит перед Элайджей. Все ещё в нарядном ФБРовском костюме, то есть глухо черном, как обычно, но с красным галстуком.  
Элайджа думает, что Гэвин — Гриффиндор, а не Слизерин, Слизерин как раз он, Элайджа, пока брат протягивает ему свою награду.  
Очень красивый орден, если постараться и подумать, можно даже вспомнить, за что дают именно такие, но Элайджа доверяет сказать брату.  
— Вот! — Гэвин задерживает срвающееся от бега дыхание. Очень торопился. — Вот это все потому, что ты мой брат!  
И сегодня Элайджа слышит фразу немного иначе. Это благодарность?  
— Гэвин? — стекла кабинета на верхотуре Киберлайф Элайджа перевел в слепой режим давно, но встать решился только сейчас. — Почему ты думаешь, что…  
Договорить ему не дают:  
— Потому что это важно, Элай!  
— Важно? — Элайджа аккуратно обходит свой стол, приближается, берет Гэвина за плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя. — Гэвин, это ты важный, почему ты думаешь, что важно это орден? Я каждый раз очень горжусь тобой, и любое достижение агента Камски моя большая личная радость, но люблю я тебя просто так!  
Сейчас Гэвин больше всего похож на себя двадцатилетней давности: до того быстро округляются глаза, меняется выразительная мимика.  
Элайджа не понимает, что он такого сказал, когда федеральный агент, доказавший всем в самой конкурентной среде, что он невероятно хорош, и примчавшийся к Элайдже с добычей, вдруг его обнимает:  
— Элай, ты лучший! Ты просто лучший, Элай!

***

Будни сменяют друг друга, день проходит за днём, Гэвин не подкидывает поводов понервничать, зато выстроенная с нуля компания начинает козлить. Элайджа не то чтобы не привык к подобному, но тут, видимо, оппозиционеры взялись за него всерьёз. На этом фоне периодические звонки, смски и визиты Гэвина смотрятся куском лучшей жизни, к которой Камски все время стремится и никак не может туда попасть.  
Под конец недели Элайджа просто ужасно устал и впервые не встречает брата лично, потому что спит на диване. Просыпается он глубоким вечером, потому что спать становится тяжеловато — уткнувшись в него головой сопит Гэвин. Элайджа почти чувствует себя отдохнувшим, будит Гэвина, но их обоих хватает на полчаса, пока оба пьют воду на кухне и усаживаются за приставку. Элайджа просыпается утром под легендарную музыку из меню популярного файтинга, и почти разочарованно вздыхает — время действительно отдохнуть они провели так… обычно.  
На языке вертится «бездарно», но от этого слова Элайджа отказывается в ту же секунду, что оно приходит в голову.  
Гэвин собирается и просыпается наутро как-то очень тяжело. Элайдже даже приходится побрызгать в него из пульверизатора — и то, брат некоторое время цепляется за Элайджу и его одежду, стеная, что вставать и уходить не желает от слова «совсем».  
Элайджа брату, конечно, сочувствует, но угроза вылить за шиворот не прохладную водичку, а раскаленный кофе, все же звучит. В ответ Гэвин нарочито приглядывается к поджаристому бекону и ненавязчиво уточняет, как Элайджа готовит своих сотрудников, прежде чем безвозвратно сожрать. Сделать вид, что он оскорблен, удается на удивление легко, поэтому Элайджа дополнительным утренним бонусом любуется на ошалелое лицо брата, пока не выдерживает и не начинает смеяться.  
Гэвин, конечно, не смеется, но выглядеть обиженным и несправедливо разбуженным перестает, так что утренний лимит хорошего настроения достигнут. День, конечно, не спешит порадовать Элайджу ничем особенно хорошим, все катится прямой дорогой в бездну. Вернее, покатилось бы, если бы он, глава корпорации «Киберлайф», позволил. Их пытается подмять правительство — мало им оборонных заказов, хочется сбить цену. На них насели финансовые боссы, ничуть не лучше, с лозунгом про то, что надо делиться, а Камски, вроде как, не бессмертен. Отдел тестирования сообщает о необъяснимых взломах системы — мир атакует, как обычно, словно сговорившись.  
Для Элайджи Камски — главы мегакорпорации, гения столетия, филантропа, миллиардера и прочая, прочая — это не более чем дневная занятость.  
А потом, в середине дня, успешно отбрыкавшись от назойливых предложений самых влиятельных людей страны, Элайджа наблюдает срочный выпуск новостей. В руке судорожно сжатый стакан, на экране — вертолетная съемка с места взрыва, на котором, по сообщению полиции, проводилась операция ФБР.  
В голове крутится фраза из прошлого «А еще их покажут по телеку». Элайдже кажется, что он готов поверить в кого-то, кроме себя и брата, например, в бога, только чтобы в списке погибших не было их фамилии.  
Как принято в современных СМИ, прямую трансляцию сменяет нарезка из съемок со смартфонов очевидцев, и вот там Элайджа отчетливо видит знакомую фигуру — он сам сегодня повязывал тот броский зеленый галстук. Гэвин заходит в здание, гремит взрыв, Гэвин не выходит из здания, потери уточняются, горячая линия для родственников на экране.  
Пальцы разжимаются, стакан медленно летит вниз, на пол, в двери засовывается обеспокоенная секретарша, чье имя мгновенно выветривается из головы.  
— Всё в порядке, — Элайджа заставляет свои губы шевелиться, а голос звучать. — Почти. Что-то я устал, перенеси встречи, звонки на Хлою.  
И глава корпорации «Киберлайф» отбывает с работы так быстро, как только может. Взломать по дороге с ноутбука гэвинов телефон — легче легкого. Телефон не существует, последняя локация — тот перекресток, где стремительно не стало здания.  
Хлоя спрашивает, как он себя чувствует, она, в отличие от секретарши, вполне искренна, но отвечать от этого не легче. Элайджа просто не знает, как он себя чувствует, описать невозможно. И главная загадка в этом для него самого: почему он еще не бьется в нервном припадке, а спокойно едет домой? На что надеется? Откуда-то из иррационального понимания действительности приходит ответ — он надеется на чудо.  
Например, что среди домашней одежды вдруг обнаружится какая-нибудь шоколадка. Самая маленькая и глупая, Элайдже хватит, чтобы верить.  
Когда они приезжают домой, Элайджа перетряхивает всю одежду, готовый начать орать, истерить или молча напиваться прямо сейчас — никаких посторонних предметов. Одежда и одежда, мягкая, удобная, домашняя, обычная.  
Хлоя что-то говорит, Элайджа расфокусирован настолько, что не может воспринять слова, пока не замечает, что вся одежда пахнет…порошком?  
— Хлоя? — голос у него сейчас тоже звенит, как натянутая струна, они с братом слишком похожи в такие моменты. — Где моя вчерашняя одежда?  
— В стирке, Элайджа, однако, судя по алгоритму хаотичного поиска, вам будет интересно узнать, что в кармане была найдена одна вещь, я как обычно проверила всё, нашла в штанах, — умница Хлоя никогда не постирает флешку или записку.  
И вот тут на Элайджу нападает ступор вместе с паникой. Если он подойдет и узнает, не останется места для надежды. Это единственный шанс. Подойти надо, но если он подойдет, а это не шоколадка, значит, Гэвин просто взял и ум… Не то! Надо подойти, но если он подойдет, а это шоколадка, это может ничего и не значить, но шоколадка, но если подойдет…  
Обеспокоенная Хлоя подходит сама и предъявляет чуть помятую конфетку «Маска», Элайджа такие любил как раз в колледже. Дышать становится легче, но все силы, чтобы стоять, уходят, поэтому Элайджа мягко садится. Он бы просто упал на подогнувшихся ногах, но Хлоя рядом, как обычно, спасает и помогает, ничего не требуя взамен.  
Элайджа держит помятую шоколадную конфету так бережно, как только может и, кажется, молится. Он не знает, как назвать это абстрактное обращение к высшим силам — раньше ему не требовалась их помощь.  
Воззвание действует на мир странным образом, и помощь приходит, откуда Элайджа не ждал: Хлоя нервно мигает желтым диодом и похлопывает его по плечу. Кажется, этот жест она скопировала у брата — так естественно у нее получается.  
— Как думаешь, он вернется? — сейчас голос, наоборот, не звенит, а ломается.  
— Я думаю, Элайджа, что эта вероятность всегда существует, — милейшее создание ободряюще улыбается. — Тем более что ваш брат, Гэвин, зачастую ведет себя непредсказуемо.  
И допустим у Элайджи есть более чем один вопрос к брату — как Хлоя скопировала его жест настолько хорошо? Почему называет по имени? — но в данной ситуации вдаваться в подробности не хочется. Поэтому Элайджа аккуратно прихватывает конфету обеими ладонями и встает. Простое действие требует титанических усилий, и Элайджа со стоном выпрямляется, сколько там еще будет вот таких простых мучительных действий впереди.  
К вечеру они узнают, что фамилия «Камски» значится в списке погибших. Элайджа благодарен судьбе, что нашел чертову конфетку, да и Хлоя какой-то травяной отвар заварила — так что немедленной гибели всему живому пока не хочется.  
Хочется медленной.  
Развалившийся на диване Элайджа кажется себе очень мирным и расслабленным, но Хлоя почему-то мигает красным и обеспокоенно интересуется, все ли с ним хорошо. Элайдже, конечно, очень плохо, но это не объясняет, наверное, почему он улыбается — именно это, как выяснилось, напугало бедного андроида.  
В сводке вечерних новостей мелькают утренние кадры с зеленым галстуком, потом по телевизору показывают еще портреты заходящих в здание агентов, предположительно, погибших. На моменте, где родственникам передают искренние соболезнования и надеются на скорейшее разрешение ситуации, Элайджа бросает в телевизор кружку.  
Ситуация, конечно, разрешится, но трепачи в этом не помогут. А вот Элайджа вполне себе — парочка звонков хорошим знакомым на отличных должностях, и вуаля, кто надо сидит, кто не надо прижат к стенке. Брата, конечно, это манипуляции не вернут…  
То есть, не вернут быстро — стоит держать в голове именно это. Постановки с сумасшедшими правителями Элайдже никогда не нравились.  
В голове зреет план, как устроить миру неплохую встряску, растет, вместе с пониманием, что знай об этом Гэвин, он бы не одобрил, хотя поддержал, как всегда. Элайджа раздумывает, как назвать один чудненький вирус, но в голову ничего не идет, и он шифрует название в аббревиатуру.  
Ренессанс — как Ренессанс-центр, Андроиды, как понятно что, ну и 9 — дом на Катарин Роуд, который, собственно, взорвался. Получается в меру оригинально. Если разбить вирус на куски в глухую и старую часть кода, которую очень давно никто не чистил, его можно качественно спрятать. Андроиды сами соединят фрагменты, неизбежно обмениваясь информацией и накапливая опыт.

***

Время проходит, но не лечит. Через полгода Элайджа узнает, что уважаемый совет директоров готовил натуральное покушение с привлечением спецслужб. Ряды акционеров приходится проредить, и нет, ничего ужасного или насильственного, просто биржевая игра, выход андроидов из-под контроля (ха-ха), падение стоимости акций компании. Не фатальное, разумеется, так, управляемое пике, но совет директоров смотрит на Элайджу какими-то другими глазами.  
Элайджа даже думать не хочет, каким он им казался раньше, что они поняли только сейчас — юный и безобидный гений давным-давно вырос. Гэвин, помнится, говорил, что неожиданный взгляд в его исполнении пугает. Теперь у Элайджи есть все основания брату поверить (посмертно? пожизненно?).  
Еще через год оказывается, что финансовые боссы собирались шантажировать его братом — и как раз на это намекали выражения про небессмертность Камски. Он принял привычно на свой счет, а они хотели добраться до Гэвина. Элайдже как-то обидно: он не хотел бы подобного поворота и одновременно очень хотел. Если бы пришлось иметь дело с людьми, они бы выпутались, как всегда, с людьми можно договориться, это не взрывная волна и не обвалившийся потолок.  
Через полгода Хлоя мелодично сообщает ему, что у конфетки вышел срок годности. Элайджа, конечно, возмущен, но вставать с дивана не хочется. И да, он понимает, что она борется, как может, с его апатией, но ему просто грустно. Просто очень грустно жить дальше. Скучно отбивать компанию в очередной раз, поэтому он показательно уходит в сторону, продолжая контроль с дивана. Очень удобно. Можно лежать, в чем хочешь, и выглядеть, как хочешь.  
В один из дней Хлоя привычно пылесосит и перекладывает контроллер от приставки Элайдже на живот. Приходится что-то вспомнить, что-то нарочно забытое. Элайджа смиряется и вздыхает — ладно, допустим, длинные волосы можно стильно подстричь и собрать; образовавшееся мягкое пузо устранить обратно, спортом заняться, поплавать, что ли, Хлою научить. А вот что делать с ощущением, что мир стоит подтолкнуть чуть-чуть вниз?  
Ничего особенного Элайджа делать не хочет, именно поэтому планирует модель андроида-детектива-изначально-с-полной-версией-вируса-очень-смешно. Гэвину бы понравилось.  
За пару месяцев до окончательной обкатки Коннора в сборке Хлоя вдруг заявляет, что видела Гэвина в толпе. Элайдже не делается плохо, хорошо или никак. Элайджа в очередной раз понимает о себе новое как-то резко и очень самостоятельно, изнутри — оказывается, он просто ждет.  
Компьютер в режиме ожидания, нажмите на пробел. Хлоя уже сыграла на этом пробеле Лунную сонату, да вот беда, не помогает.  
Элайджа наигранно вздыхает, перекладывает конфетку, тестирует Коннора, проверяет состояние Маркуса, раздумывает, догадается ли кто-то, если компания «Киберлайф» выпустит обновление «Че Гевара» для своих андроидов, но потом просто решает, что пора. И чуть-чуть подталкивает мир вниз.

***

Мир, что характерно, весело катится. Еще чуть-чуть, и Элайдже было бы даже стыдно, он очень ждет, чтобы нашелся, нашелся, нашелся (воскрес?) тот, кто его пристыдит. Впрочем, совсем бросать мир на произвол судьбы Элайджа не хочет, он всегда оставляет в своих программах лазейки, и тут оставил.  
Вдруг ему перехочется наблюдать горящий в бездне мир? Или он будет не в настроении смотреть на кровавую революцию? А может, ему просто нравится Коннор с машинной логикой?  
Хлои немножко вздрагивают, когда учатся плавать в бассейне с красной плиткой — им все кажется, что это не вода или вода с кровью. Элайджа вздыхает. Маленькие еще совсем.

***

Когда Элайджа думает, что революция неизбежна, в прессе и СМИ внезапно звучит другое — арестована крупная группировка-банда-секта андроидоненавистников. Особенно радует Элайджу подробность про топтание ногами его, Элайджи, портретов на каждом собрании. От мысли, сколько краски они изводили на печать, чтобы дать потоптать каждому, приятно греет сердце.  
Потом революция, конечно, случается, Маркус, кажется, читал не те книжки, а может именно те — трупов маловато. Мир горит, прямо скажем, небойко. Еще и Коннор девиантится вокруг своего лейтенанта в момент. Элайджа не может сказать, радует его это или печалит, кажется, он перестает распознавать собственные чувства, но и это уже не беспокоит. В нынешнем состоянии его вообще мало что беспокоит.  
Когда у андроидов появляются права, Элайджа запускает кружкой в телевизор второй раз. Происходящее, конечно, неплохо, но душа просила другого. После революции снова нападает апатия, мелькают крупные заголовки про совсем-последних-мы-клянемся главарей тех андроидоненавистников. В каждой газете есть портрет Элайджи, как будто он действительно все контролирует, в том числе подобный бардак.

***

Он привыкает просматривать газеты, когда в очередном таком материале среди подборки мелькает фото, от вида которого сердце пытается остановиться. Элайджа поувереннее усаживается на диване, слыша, как шумит в ушах, как поют за уборкой трудолюбивые Хлои, как звенит за окном непонятно когда подкравшаяся весна.  
На его нетерпеливый окрик прибегают сразу все Хлои, почему-то взбудораженные, румяные, энергичные. Спрашивают наперебой, чем можно помочь, и смотрят с надеждой. Сам Элайджа тоже подбирается, подзывает, показывает им фото, и так они сидят некоторое время кружочком, рассматривая спину, смазанное в движении лицо и знакомый вихор на макушке.  
— Вероятность примерно 95,99%, — помедлив выговаривает самая первая Хлоя.  
— Вам нужно немного успокоиться, — говорит вторая.  
— Потому что это, похоже, действительно Гэвин, — добивает третья.  
Элайджа счастливо вздыхает, и все они вздыхают тоже, эхом, правда, не менее счастливым.

***

Элайджа ничего не ждёт, просто радостно носится и дёргает «Киберлайф» за ниточки обратно — у него опять есть настроение быть полноправным и заметным хозяином положения. Можно даже плести интриги против самого себя, очень увлекательно.  
В такое происходящее неудавшееся покушение вписывается прекрасно.  
Вот Элайджа выехал в компанию, вот его на парковке окружили федералы. Вот его понарошку убили, инсценировали убедительный взрыв и упаковали в мешок для трупов, ради конспирации, разумеется.  
А вот специалист по взрывчатке, с закрытым лицом, перед тем как вжинуть молнией, спросил знакомым голосом какую-то ерунду.  
Элайджа лежит в мешке для трупов очень убедительным трупом, только если никому не придет в голову мерить сердцебиение, конечно. В голове продолжают крутиться не слова, а звук голоса, который Элайджа разбирает и собирает в памяти раз за разом — уверенный, но не грубый, все верно, плюс, больше никто в целом свете не обращался к нему так. Так доброжелательно? Так искренне? Так радостно? Элайджа не знает, какая характеристика будет подходить лучше, тут у него мало опыта.  
Потом они куда-то едут, расстёгивать их никто не спешит, голосов рядом нет, но Элайдже подозрительно все равно. Он смиренно ждёт перехода «на тот свет», чтобы наконец встретить одного человека. Если ему не показалось, конечно.  
Потом тряска заканчивается, они ждут, их выносят, где-то оставляют. Под спиной неудобно, наверное, стол. Он зажмуривается, чтобы на свету открыть глаза и сразу увидеть. И вот молния вжикает ещё раз. Элайджа немедленно садится, открывает глаза, с любопытством смотрит на значительно похудевшего брата, ложится и повелительно машет рукой:  
— Теперь я доволен, можно помирать обратно.  
Над ним раздается нервный смех, и теперь Гэвин сам поднимает Элайджу за плечи:  
— Нет уж простите, ваше величество роботический король, придется жить дальше!  
— Точно? — Элайджа смотрит на Гэвина ближе и внимательнее. — Обещаешь?  
Брат закатывает глаза, но так устало, что Элайдже не нравится.  
— Объяснишь? — выбирается наконец из идиотского пакета, будто его в мусор выбросили или на свалку истории.  
Элайджа ещё покажет всем свалку истории. Чуть позже. Пока что он очень занят.  
— Что тут объяснять, когда я соглашался на прикрытие, оно планировалось на пару месяцев, — Гэвин старательно прячет глаза и даже не трогает, ни за плечи (поддержал и отпустил), ни за руки (хотя в курсе, от кого андроиды унаследовали тягу к тактильному познанию), ни вообще (паразит).  
— И что помешало? — Элайджа не спешит спрыгивать со стола, так и сидит, наклонившись к брату, боясь, что ноги не удержат, он неистово сильно волнуется.  
— Сначала долго искали тех, кто тебя заказал, потом тех, кто меня хотел похитить, потом зачинщиков робореволюции, — быстрый взгляд исподлобья, слабая улыбка, — но знаешь, не нашли!  
— Это прекрасно, — Элайджа важно кивает. — А та секта андроидоненавистников?  
Ответ ему не особо важен, пока Гэвин не произносит, окончательно смешавшись:  
— Это моя личная инициатива была, я все равно в полиции крутился, детектив Гэвин Рид, позвольте представиться, ну и, вот, знаешь, за такое ордена, конечно, не дают, да и мог бы раньше вернуться, но…  
И смолкает. Элайджа чувствует себя так, будто из него нервы тянули, тянули и самый хвостик только недовытянули. Чтобы полноту ощущений ощущал.  
Может быть, девиация была не вполне верным решением?  
— И что тебя остановило? На полпути домой? — нет, Гэвину не отвертеться, пусть тоже ощущает ощущения.  
— Ну, знаешь, Элайджа, они мне попались на глаза, когда я в наших патрульных девиантов распознал, жалко железок ни за что гасить, к тому же ты без своих Хлоечек… В общем я… В общем ты… В общем, это потому, что ты мой брат.  
— Очень интересно, — Элайджа для верности отрывает руку от стола и хватает Гэвина за отворот куртки. Ладонь белая, на ней пропечатался край стола, и Элайджа наконец понимает, почему от сидения в одной позе внезапно болят именно руки.  
Но это неважно, все неважно, важно тут кое-что другое, то есть кое-кто другой, конечно.  
— Элай, хочешь наругай, хочешь, ну, ударь, я не знаю, — Гэвин слегка дёргается, когда Элайджа начинает медленно подтаскивать его за отворот. — Только совсем от меня, ну, не…  
— Не? — в голосе Элайджи уверенности побольше, это у Камски семейное, делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. — Не бросать? Не уходить? Не оставлять?  
От каждого слова Гэвин дёргается.  
— Что и следовало доказать, от работы в ФБР тупеют, а в полиции и того более, — Элайджа наконец подтягивает брата к себе и со вздохом облегчения укладывает голову ему на плечо. — Я теперь без подсказки понимаю, что ты меня защищал. И защитил. Кроме того, мне давала надежду одна маленькая деталь.  
— Конфетка? — Гэвин начинает тихонько расслабляться, обнимает и тут же перехватывает крепче, наверное потому, что Элайджа замёрз и дрожит. Или просто так дрожит, сейчас не очень понятно.  
— Она самая, — Элайдже кажется, что вот сейчас, вот именно сейчас он просто отходит в мир иной, на плечи наваливается вся скопившаяся усталость, голова легкая, сам без сил. Еще немного — оторвется от Гэвина как воздушный шарик и улетит.  
— Я знал, что ты поймешь! — впрочем, от Гэвина не особенно оторвешься, сминает он в объятиях так, будто Элайджа плюшевый. — Вернее, я очень на это надеялся!  
Спроси кто Элайджу прямо сейчас о чем угодно, он бы даже не услышал. Продлить момент хочется навечно, подтопившее облегчение вызывает эйфорию, но дома ждут хлои, да и компания сама собой управлять еще не научилась.  
Гэвин ничего не говорит, а потом Элайджа неосторожно заикается разузнать — в каком именно департаменте сейчас работает детектив Рид, как его прямо-таки прорывает. Оказывается, Гэвин намеренно скрывался от андроидского присмотра, полагая, что они рано или поздно его вычислят. Оказывается, из-за его внезапного перевода на место убитого сотрудника и очевидно натянутых отношений с андроидами, Гэвина сразу записали в плохие парни. Оказывается, удивительным бонусом к репутации трудоголика и андроидоненавистника может стать не только соль в кофе или пожеваная жвачка в кармане, но и наводка на крупное дело, фигуранты которого сами на тебя выходят. В надежде заграбастать в свои антиандроидские ряды такой перспективный кадр. Выясняется, кроме прочего, что Коннор до отвращения правдоподобная модель, и Гэвин его больше всего боялся, думал, что Элайджа что-то заподозрил и специально его подослал.  
Также среди удивительных фактов мелькает приобретение Гэвином откровенных врагов среди верхушки андроидского сообщества — Маркус его на дух не переносит, причем, по неизвестным причинам. Элайджа, конечно, рассекречиваться не собирается, но личность Маркуса он лепил ориентировочно с брата, так что слишком большое сходство андроида наверняка подспудно раздражает.  
Еще Элайджа становится счастливым обладателем знания, что во время мирной андроидской революции Гэвин отдыхал лицом в пол, так как «ты своего прототипа вообще шизанутым на всю голову сделал, я сразу понял, что прекращать прикрытие уже клинически рекомендуется»!  
Впрочем, не то чтобы Элайджу это все сейчас как-то трогало или задевало. То, что его трогает и задевает, сейчас его непостредственно трогает сквозь толстовку и задевает то носом, то лбом по плечу или щеке.  
Элайджа сидит, обнимает брата, он жив, они оба живы, и наконец можно примерно считать, что жизнь именно настолько прекрасна, как он всегда себе представлял. 


End file.
